


what's meant to be has fallen through

by redandpurple



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty doesn't feel the same, F/F, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Sad, Veronica Lodge is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandpurple/pseuds/redandpurple
Summary: Short drabble of the aftermath of Betty's real kiss with Archie.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	what's meant to be has fallen through

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for a while and I've always loved it, idk why. So I'm posting for the fun of it. It's really short, but I just had this thought I couldn't get rid of.  
> Beronica isn't my fave ship ever, but they had some real promise S1 before Betty became a selfish and horrible friend. Veronica has been so devoted to her throughout the whole show and that's amazing to see so I wanted to play with that and unrequited feelings/love because that's one of my fave troupes.  
> Veronica is honestly really coded to be bisexual, but I do see and understand the argument for her being straight, but as a gay I feed on any little gay thing I can grab onto lmao. Betty S2 and onward is painfully straight though...
> 
> ANYWAYS! Enjoy this tiny lil thing.

“I’m just disappointed.”

The words hit her like a truck and Betty took a shaky breath, tears pricking in her eyes. Her best friend stood in front of her, utterly calm. Her eyes were hurt, a jealous pain. Her tanned cheeks warmed to a pink, but she didn’t lash out. She didn’t scream at her like how she did when it was  _ fake.  _

It wasn’t fake this time. She had  _ really _ kissed Archie. That childhood piece of her longing for his touch, craving his attention. She loved him. She always had.

But she loved Jughead.

And she loved Veronica. She  _ loved _ her. Another part of her wanted to take her hand and run away from Riverdale. Road trip. Hide somewhere sunny and vibrant.

“V, I’m so sorry… I don’t-”

“I know you have feelings for him. I’ve always known… I just wish-”

Betty took a step forward. “You wish what, V?  _ Please _ tell me.”

“I wish you had come to me.”

The blonde reeled back at the words, even Veronica looked a little spooked by her own statement. The penthouse air seemed to still. Their secret late night meeting crackled much like the fire to Betty’s right.

Veronica sighed heavily, perching her hands on her hips. “I just… You and Jughead… Archie and I… Me and you… You and Archie. What do you want?”

“I don’t know.”

Veronica took a small step forward. “Can I tell you what I want, B?” Betty nodded solemnly, her nose turning pink as she struggled to control her tears. “I’ve always wanted  _ you.  _ I love Archie… but he was  _ safe.  _ I would  _ die _ for you Betty, I’m not sure if I would for him. And to find out that when you have issues with Jughead and I with Archie… You two kiss? I called you. I wanted you. I wanted your comfort, your understanding… You chose  _ him _ over  _ me. _ We’re supposed to be best friends. Maybe we could’ve been more. I just needed you and  _ again,  _ you weren’t there.”

“V…”

“I’ve always been there. I’ve been patiently waiting for you to decide. Our kiss all of those years ago may have just been for show to you, but it wasn’t to me. You kissed me back. In that moment I forgot about Archie. I’ve always loved you, but you were always out of reach. I never see you anymore. You’re always with Jughead, your brother, digging up some mystery. You’ve missed out on your teen years and you’ve missed out on  _ me.  _ And seeing you so stoically choose  _ my _ boyfriend over me?” Her lip trembled a bit, out of sadness or anger, Betty didn’t know. Veronica was unreadable. “You pick  _ everyone  _ and  _ everything  _ over me.”

“I don’t, V! I swear I don’t,” Betty replied. “I-I love you.”

“Not like I love you, Betty,” Veronica sighed, facing the fire. The oranges light danced on her dewy skin and glossy eyes.

“I can’t give you what you want.”

“I know…”

“Then where do we go? How can I make it up to you? How can I be a better  _ friend?” _

Veronica clenched her jaw at the word. “You can start by leaving. I will ignore the kiss and the way Archie longingly looks at you until graduation. You just better hope Jughead doesn’t catch on. Or Cheryl for that matter.”

Betty sighed with a nod. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The blonde turned, taking a deep breath before she rushed for the penthouse door. The handle froze her with its touch and a few tears fell, sliding down her cheeks in hot streams.

She glanced back and Veronica met her eyes, her arms still crossed. She looked surprised that they had met gazes once again and her maroon lips fell open in confusion. Dark eyes scanned pale features, looking for something.  _ Anything. _

Veronica smiled. It was faint. A small quirk in the corners of her mouth.

It meant  _ something. _

Betty turned from her, trying to compose herself before quickly opening the door and leaving without another glance back.

Nothing would ever be the same.

  
  



End file.
